Questions
by Nadia88
Summary: Dorothy begins asking questions of herself and if andriods are able to be humans.
1. Default Chapter

Well I don't own any thing from Big O, AT ALL sadly. Well here in this made up episode I decide to make Dorothy more human like than her android self. This chapter is called Questions. Spare me because this is my first one, okay? If it sucks I can't help it.  
  
Dorothy is playing the piano at exactly 12 o'clock. She is playing the Blues again. Roger tosses in bed, as he can't stand it anymore. He gets out of bed mad and slams the door open. Dorothy looks over to him. "Good morning Roger, you slept over your usual time," she told him as she continued to play. Roger brushes his hand over his messy hair and says back to her, "Do you have to play that?" Dorothy finishes her last piece on the piano and says, "No but I want to." "You want to? How you're an android?" he said not fully thinking. After a few seconds after he had said his statement Dorothy stopped playing and said, "No an android like me wouldn't, I suppose." Roger clenched his teeth and said, "Dorothy, I-I didn't mean it that way. It's just unusual." Dorothy began walking towards a window peering out into the city. "It's unusual. Roger do you think it's unusual that an android can feel?" "Feel? Feel what?" "Emotions. Do you think an android can feel? Can love? Can" she paused and took a sigh. "Never mind" she ended in saying. Roger walked over next to her putting one elbow on the windowsill. "Can what?" he asked curiously. "Roger, Can an android ever be human?" His eyes widened. He didn't know how to answer her question. "Androids can feel emotions from being around humans. Love? I don't know. When you start the love feeling then you can tell me. I don't know if you can become human. Ask Norman he might know."  
"But I don't want to ask Norman I wanted to ask you" she said as she stared into the city. "Why me?" she looked at him. Soon Norman came threw the door. "Sir a young woman is here to see you." "You let her in without telling me?" "Sorry sir she said it was urgent." "All right. A new client, I suppose." Roger looked at Dorothy. "Dorothy, we'll have to talk this over some time." He walked towards the door that Norman appeared from. "Roger, wait." He turned his head and saw her, "If we gained our memories back and I can fully be like the human Dorothy, do you think I can love someone and become human?" "Dorothy, even without your memories someone already loves you and thinks you're already human." Roger smiled and walked away. 


	2. Chapter 2 Choices

Okay, I own nothing.nothing of Big O but I am addiction to the show and many others.Okay everyone asked me about Angel and I now it would be fair if I add her in.well this sequence chapter is called "Choices." ENJOY!  
  
Paradigm City. A place where no memories can be found. An awakening of people who did not know their past but now was full of the present. An anonymous client had contacted Roger. Roger had asked Dorothy if she had wished to come. Dorothy did not decline. She sat in the front seat where she normally would sit. The instructed place they were to go was up to a house near a steep roadway. The house was torn and old. It was braking apart. Dorothy and Roger both walked in. They could hear the creaks on the floor when Angel came out of nowhere with a man holding a gun to her head. "Hello, negotiator. Ah, you remember Angel don't you?"  
"What are you doing with her?" Roger asked. "I'm willing to negotiate this angel cake for Dorothy." Roger was stunned what were his plans with Dorothy. "Why Dorothy? What do you want with her?" Roger almost began to shout. "Let's just say Negotiator she has many valuable things in her that I'll need." Roger stared at him, "Are you taking about the memories she gained from the previous Dorothy?" The man smiled it was clear to see that even in the dark. "Yes. Now shall I kill this Angel Cake or will you give me Dorothy?" Roger took a glance at Dorothy. "Roger, I will go" Dorothy said. "What? Dorothy I don't know what that man will do to you! Wait" even though Roger was screaming at her Dorothy walked beside the man and he let go of Angel. "Didn't you come prepared for this Angel?" She looked at him and said, "No. I hadn't." The ground began to shake and the man put a device on Dorothy. Dorothy fell to the ground. "Dorothy!" Roger screamed. A deuce came from the floor. Roger and Angel fell to the ground. "What is that?" Angel asked. It was a dark Deuce with then drillers on each arm. "More trouble," Roger said. "BIG O!" Dorothy was entered into the mysterious client's Deuce, as Dorothy was entered she was to be the power source in the deuce and suffering the man's mind control. The man disappeared. Roger already was in Big O. "Big O its show time!" he pulled the levers back then he pulled them forward. The mega deuce punched leaving a whelming scar in the dark deuce. Its drills began to turn on and sending a ray of light to the mega deuce. Roger blocked the light but it was strong enough to push him back. "Oh so you want to play like that? Take this!" He moved forward and made a quick way with his punch one more time. Dorothy had caught his punch and now Roger attempted to free himself from her grasp. "Roger, you're so predicable" she began saying. "Dorothy?" he asked. "Good bye Roger." She freed him then brought her drills together and out of her eyes came a laser that cut through Roger's deuce's right arm. She completed in cutting off his other arm. "Dorothy, you can't do this! Dorothy I know you're in there! I know you can here my voice you can stop this! Dorothy! Don't!" Roger shouted. Dorothy had her eyes closed and opened them, "Dorothy can't hear you. She's-ROGER!" As the deuce was going to make another way for the mega deuce's head Dorothy began screaming, "Roger!" All of a sudden the deuce's began to shut down. Dorothy had short- circuited the deuce and when doing that she had to shut the main source of power, herself. "Dorothy!" Once back home and Norman fixing the damage Dorothy had done Norman looked over to Dorothy. "How is she?" Roger asked looking down at Dorothy who looked as though she had been sleeping. "I don't know. She broke all her circuits it might take a while. But I'm sure she'll be all right, sir." Roger walked out looking out from the deck to see the over view of the city. After an hour or so he stared down seeing the houses gleam on each window. "Roger" he heard it was Dorothy. "Roger." Roger turned to her. She was wearing the clothing he gave her on heaven's day. "I'm sorry I had attacked you." Roger smiled, "You had too. Don't worry. Why are you wearing that?" "My clothing had been torn I needed to change." "I'm glad you look beautiful in it. Promise not to attack me again unless you are force to?" Dorothy came next to Roger and placed her hand over his.  
  
"Promise." 


End file.
